A wizards dark purpose
by Zorrok empire
Summary: Join a young wizard who partakes in a strenuous journey through mythical lands and slays foreboding creatures to achieve his goal to become the world's greatest necromancer of all time.


**A/N: HI I'm fairly new at this so go easy on me. This is all my made up story and characters. Also know that all reviewing and editing to my story is done by my lovely girlfriend Supercoupleschan who is also a fanfiction writer. Please no flames or critical reviews please I only want positive feedback. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

BOAR EMPIRE

I open my eyes to a well lit wooden ceiling of an Inn. I look to find the source of the light to find that my window was open with the intense light of the sun at noon. I get up to close the wooden Windows and turn around to see my long black robe hanging on a hook next to the door. I put my robe on and exit the inn. The bright sun beams heat down upon the people in this town. Many stone small town buildings run parallel with the stone tiled road leading to the south gate. As I exit the town an old white bearded man in a black coat waits for me.

I have always had a desire to learn magic and this man agreed to be my mentor. I walk up to him and he said "we will need to head into the woods for your first lesson, not everyone appreciates the tree of wizardry I will teach you."

So I followed him into the as we walked the forest grew more and more dense until it became dark we continue to walk through these eerie trees until we come across this unique tree. All other trees were small and alive but this one is huge. It's large enough that you would need 8 people to wrap arms around its trunk. It's dark and empty branches break a few feet above our heads. Two of the branches lean down to the ground as if holding this tree in place.

My mentor stood next to the tree and puts his hand on the trunk and says "first thing first, the basis of all magic is to clear and focus your mind." I sat down and closed my eyes.

"Clear your mind, relax and breathe slowly" he said.

I did so and he said "OK now we will be entering the underworld."

"the underworld!?" I said with a surprised but worried expression.

"Don't worry," he chuckled "I'm not going to murder you. Watch and you will see."

He sat down and closed his eyes then put his hands together as if a Munk bowing. Then all of a sudden I blink and we were standing on a solid black Rock platform as if the platform was once lava but recently hardened into a sturdy walkable area. Behind my mentor was a rock bridge that led to what looked like a volcano.

Looking up I couldn't see anything but ash from the volcano, on the volcano I could see lava flowing towards the bottom. Behind me was another bridge that led to what looked like a castle. Lava erupted in a beam of magma right next to the bridge leaving droplets of lava sprinkling on the bridge.

My mentor got up and said "Follow me, we will be talking to Hades, you must earn his respect if you wish to use the powers I will teach you."

I followed him to the castle. As we walk to the castle we enter the Courtyard standing the the very center of the courtyard is a statue of a man. This man had one arm with spikes extruding from it and his hand was extended into a claw. The other arm had what looked like spirits orbiting the arm with an eerie green aura. After passing the courtyard we came across the entrance to the castle pillars lining around the castle.

As we enter the castle we come across a large open black marble room and at the other side of the room is an empty throne. looking up I noticed the ceiling was gone and I could see a small shadow in the sky. That shadow quickly turned to a dragon and that dragon began to dive towards us. The dragon landed hard on the black marble. The dragon took up half the room with its massive wings and long tail wrapping around the throne.

The head of the Dragon came towards us and asked "now what brings you here Vandor. And who is this little one?" his voice is hollow but deem as if he is immortal.

The solid red eyes and black slip if the snake yes makes me feel like he is looking into my soul. "I have brought him here to teach him the most powerful magic in existence."

"it's flattering you say necromamcy is the greatest magic but you are wrong in that, but for you boy, why are you here? What is your goal?"

"I seek the power of magic, I wish the best the best wizard that ever lived!"

"quite ambitious for a young boy, I like that" his head drew away from us smoke came out if his nostrils.

"I'll make you a deal, I will give you the power of necromamcy, but only if you challenge me in the future, I wish to see what you have achieved before you die."

I said I would challenge him and then he breathed deeply in and just before he blew his fire down upon us a small green ball came out and struck my soul.

I instantly hit the ground and blacked out.


End file.
